


Battle of the bands

by Louloveshaz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Bands, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, Fingering, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punk Louis, Smut, Top Louis, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louloveshaz/pseuds/Louloveshaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has had a crush on Louis Tomlinson for a good three years. Unfortunately, Louis hates Harry, or so thats what Harry thinks. You see, Louis’s band, The Rogue, has been the winner of The Battle of the Bands for three years in a row. Harry and his band, The White Eskimos, are the ones that always came close second. Harry is frustrated. Could it be sexually frustrated?</p><p>ADDED CHAPTER~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry was walking to Nicks house when he saw the flyer. “Battle of the Bands" was what got his attention. Harry and his band, The White Eskimos, have always entered but unfortunately, their rivals, The Rogue, always won. Three years in a row and Harry was frustrated. It wasn’t just the contest. It was Louis Tomlinson.  
Harry had the biggest crush on Louis Tomlinson. He didn’t know why. Maybe it was his beautiful blue eyes. His caramel brown hair. The tattoos that covered almost every part of his body. Probably the ring that hanged from his soft pink lips that Harry wondered how it would feel in his mouth. However Harry had a feeling that Louis hated him. Louis would always give Harry glares before The Rogue went on stage. Harry didn’t know what this meant, but thought it wasn’t good. Little did he know, it was very, very good.  
~~~~~~~~

"Haydn, it will be fine. This year we will do better than them"  
"Nick is right, we will break their three year record" Harry tried convincing himself more than his band.  
"And that ladies and gentleman was Louis Tomlinson and his band, The Rogue!" the announcer exclaimed as the crowd cheered. They loved did. Harry’s worry grew by the minute. Harry knew his band was next. He hoped the crowed liked their new songs.  
"Harry stop worrying" Will assured him as he grabbed his drum sticks and took his place behind the drums. Harry couldn’t though, he could feel Louis looking right at him. Before he had a chance to breath, he felt a body move closer to him. Harry turned, expecting to see Nick or Haydn but to his surprise, it was Louis Tomlinson himself.  
"Harry right?" Louis asked.  
"Uh yeah"  
"Good Luck, you’ll need it" and with that, Louis turned to his heels and walked away without another glance back.  
"Thanks" Harry said even though Louis was already too far to hear.  
~~~~~~  
"We did great lads!" Nick cheered.  
"I feel like this was our best performance yet" Will agreed.  
"Only one way to find out" Harry looked around to see the announcer make his way to the stage. When he turned, he locked eyes with Louis. Louis had a smirk on his face and was nodding his head. Harry grew worried again.  
"It is time!" The announcer, whose name Harry didn’t remember, said.  
"All of the bands who played were incredible. However, as you all know, there can only be one winner"  
"Cross your fingers guys" Nick whispered towards his bandmates.  
"Now, the winner of the annual Battle of the Bands is… The White Eskimos!"  
The crowd cheered once again. His band mates hugged him. They had finally done it. The had finally beat The Rogue.  
~~~  
The winners celebrated with a big party. All the bands from the competition were there to congratulate the winning band. Harry was happy. However he couldn’t get Louis out of his mind. The smirk he had given Harry before the announcer called their name as the winner, was stuck in his head.  
"I had a feeling you would win this year"  
Harry knew that voice too well. He turned and his green eyes met blue ones.  
"And why would that be?" Harry wondered.  
"Well, the crowd was full of young girls. Of course they would pick your band as the winner. No one can resist your curly locks" Louis said looking right at Harry.  
Harry was shocked. Was this a compliment? By Louis? His mind was spinning. He looked at the ground and felt his cheeks heat up.  
Louis moved closer to Harry. He placed his hand below Harry’s chin and slowly raised it.  
"And when i say no one, i mean no one" Louis whispered as he moved even closer, going on his tippy toes and closing the space between their lips.  
Harry felt like he was flying. He was finally kissing Louis. ‘am i dreaming?’ he wondered in his head.  
Louis pulled Harry’s hand and led him towards a room which Harry guessed was the dressing room.  
Louis opened the door quickly and pushed Harry on the couch. Harry wasted no time to connect their lips again. He loved the way Louis’s lip ring felt between his own lips.  
Louis moved quickly. His hands roamed every part of Harry’s body. He quickly removed his shirt just as Harry did the same.  
"Four nipples?" Louis chuckled  
"Some people say it’s unique" Harry looked everyone but at Louis.  
"I say it’s fucken sexy" Louis said quietly, as he leaned in to kiss Harry once more. “Are you sure you want this?" Louis asked Harry as he was trying to undo his jeans, just to be sure.  
"More than ever" Harry moaned in response.  
Harry started out with a blow job after he flipped them so he was on top of Louis. He had given blow jobs before and people always told him he was good. With Louis though, he wanted it to be extra good. 

He started out with putting just the head in his mouth, taking it out after a while to tease Louis a little. After a raspy "Harry, please" from the boy beneath him, Harry put his hands on Louis' hips to hold him down while he opened his mouth wide to take all of Louis at once. He bobbed his head up and down, keeping eye contact with Louis at all times, until The blue eyed boy stopped him.

"Harry stop- i don't wanna cum yet"

Harry connected their lips again. Taking his own jeans off to lay down as Louis got between his legs. After asking Harry if he was alright, Louis began to prep him. He started with one finger and after a while added a second. He began to scissor them, Harry a moaning mess underneath him.

After Louis felt that Harry was ready and a whine from Harry that sounded something like “just stick it in already!" Louis positioned himself between Harry. He leaned to kiss Harry again but Harry leaned under his chin and kissed the tattoo that was inked into his collar bones. Louis moaned at the feeling.

After a bit of more kissing, he started pushing into Harry slowly, letting him adjust to his size. About two minutes later, Louis started thrusting in and out very slowly.

"Come on Lou, you can go faster than that" Harry challenged him. 

Louis was sick of Harry’s attitude and without warning he slammed in real quick and real hard. Hitting Harrys prostate dead on.

"Oh Louis, right there- oh fuck Lou- do it again" Harry tried to say between moans. 

Louis obeyed Harry without question an continued going until he felt that feeling he knew too well in his stomach.

"Hazza, i’m close"

Harry moaned at the use of his nickname, and let Louis know that he was close as well.

After a couple of thrusts, Louis couldn’t hold it anymore and shot load after load into Harry. The warm feeling of Louis’ cum in his ass made Harry cum all over his own chest and Louis'. 

Soon they were both panting laying next to each other in silence. 

Louis was the first to break it.  
"I really like you, you know, i have always liked you, ever since i saw you" Louis said as he got up to put his clothes back on.  
"But you always gave me these mean looks before you and your band went on stage" Harry said, a little shocked by Louis’s sudden confession.  
"That was just for show, young Harold. I couldn’t let anyone see that i was crushing on my rival" Louis claimed.  
"Does that mean that this has to stay between us?" Harry could feel the sadness in his voice and he hoped that Louis didn’t.  
"Of course not. Why don’t you call me?" He asked as he handed Harry a piece of paper with what seemed likes his number, and made his way out the room.  
Harry laid there, on the couch with cum on his chest and dripping out of his ass, smiling to himself.  
"I think i will, Louis, i think i will" he said quietly and stared at the phone number in his hand.


	2. We aren't battling anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEQUEL TO "Battle of the bands"
> 
> Harry sits and wonders if what happened yesterday was a one time thing.  
> Luckily, he gets an unexpected phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sequel to "Battle of the bands"  
> read it if you haven't  
> I think my writing has improved, this is prob better than "Battle of the bands"  
> There is not smut, sorry, tags are from last time

Harry was home, lying in bed thinking about the previous day. Louis fucked him and left. What did that mean? Surely Louis wanted more than just to fuck him. Right? Harry hoped so. 

Of course he had Louis number. He could text him but that requires him to get up from the bed to get his phone from his desk. He doesn’t feel like moving. Of course he has to when it starts to ring. 

More than once. It’s not a text. It’s a call. 

He wonders who could be calling him. His mom is downstairs and the rest of his bandmates are busy. That leaves only Louis because let’s face it, Harry doesn’t have many friends.

He gets up from the bed and walks slowly to his desk. He glances at his phone and of course, Louis. His breath quickens, what could Louis want? He figures he’ll find out if he  
answers. He runs out of time however when it stops and the words “Missed call: Louis” flash up. “Fuck” he thinks.

He presses the call back button and waits. It rings twice before a soft, uncertain “Hello?” makes it through the speaker. 

“Oh, hi um Louis? Its Harry, you called?” 

“Oh hey Harry, thought you were busy” Louis says.

“Um no I just didn’t make it in time to answer, sorry” he replies back.

“Alright, um I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out today” 

Louis wants to hang out. Louis wants to hang out with Harry. Is he dreaming? He thinks so.

“Yes! Um I mean yeah sure? Anything in mind?” Fuck he thinks, he sounds too eager. 

“Yeah” Louis chuckles on the other end. “Is it alright if I pick you up in 30? 

“Sure” he says and gives his address before Louis hangs up with a “Can’t wait to see you, Harry”

Harry stands there looking at his phone a while before he realizes he has to get ready. He runs to the bathroom and quickly washes his hair. He starts rubbing some body wash on his body when he feels his cock twitch. He looks down at it. Its starting to get a bit hard. He wasn’t even doing anything, fucken teenage hormones. He figures he should take care of it since its either that or hang out with Louis and an awkward boner all day. He starts to slowly stroke himself. Images from yesterdays eventful day come into his mind. The way Louis was staring at him while Harry sucked his dick was enough to make him moan out loud. After a couple of more strokes, he came over his hand, Louis name on his tongue. 

He got out of the shower quickly and started to get dressed. He chose an outfit that was plain but looked good. He put a beanie over his hair and made his fringe stick out. 

He walked down the steps just in time to hear a knock on the door; he called out to his mom that he’s leaving and answered the door to reveal a very pretty Louis standing at his doorstep holding a bouquet of flowers. 

Harry stared at the flowers so Louis spoke up.

“Hey Harry, um these are for you” Louis awkwardly handed him the flowers. 

“T-these are f-for me?” he stuttered, he’s never gotten flowers before.

“Yeah, its for um, yesterday you know?”

Harry stood there awkwardly. Everything was just awkward. Was Louis offering him flowers for giving him his virginity? 

“Thanks, I’ll just put them inside” Harry stepped inside the house and into the kitchen where his mother stood. 

“Well, aren’t those just lovely” his mother gushed and took the flowers from his hands.

Harry took a deep breath. Louis was outside. Waiting for him. Louis gave him flowers. It seemed very much like a date. He could do this. After taking another breath, he walked back outside and gave Louis a smile. 

They walked to Louis car where he held the door open for Harry. 

“Thank you” Harry blushed. 

After Louis got in the car as well, Harry asked him where they were going.

“There’s a little restaurant down the street I fancy a bit, thought I could take you out to dinner”

Harry couldn’t hold it in, “Is this a date?” he wondered out loud.

Louis blushed a bit. The pink at his cheeks made him look even prettier. It made Harrys stomach all jumpy. Was it weird that Louis hated him just days before?

“It is whatever you want it to be Harry”

Harry thought about it a bit. He defiantly wanted this to be a date but he figured he could make Louis wait for the answer.

“I’ll let you know by the end of the night” Harry flashed him a smile that Louis couldn’t help but return. The rest of the car ride was in silence but surprisingly not awkward.

It turns out that Louis had a reservation for two. Harry doesn’t know how that makes him feel. How was Louis so sure that Harry wanted to hang out today? 

The waiter showed them to their table and Harry couldn’t help but stare at Louis bum as he walked in front of him. 

They sat down and Louis started a conversation about their families. He found out that Louis had four sisters that he loved very dearly. He talked about his own sister and how she was studying at uni. Louis listened to him go on and on about random topics throughout the whole date. It made Harry feel a bit special. The way Louis had his undivided attention on him.

Too soon for Harrys liking, they finished their food and it was time to go. Louis paid for their meal like a gentleman without even letting Harry get a word out. 

As they walked to the car, Louis stopped Harry before he got in.

“Was this a date?” He asked and his eyes looked a bit worried, like he was scared Harry might say no. 

Harry felt a sudden wave of confidence, he was sure Louis wanted it to be a date so he captured Louis head in two hands and lent down to press a kiss to his lips. 

After about ten seconds of kissing, he counted in his head ok, he pulled away and watched as Louis slowly opened his eyes and made eye contact with Harry. 

“We already shagged Louis, it would be a shame for this not to be a date” 

They got in the car together, smiles on their faces and hands intertwined over the gear stick. 

If Harrys heart was beating faster, no one had to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, leave kudos if you'd like xx


End file.
